Nice UnExpected Honey Moon
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: Disaat kelima member DBSK terpisahkan oleh waktu karena mereka berbagi tugas untuk DB5K dilain tempat, sehingga mereka harus menelepon satu sama lain untuk sekedar bercakap cakap Well, setidaknya itu yang biasanya terjadi Akan tetapi apakah itu berlaku saat mereka menelepon YunJae! Warning: Yaoi and mixing language
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Nice UnExpected Honey Moon

Rate : PG 15

Main Pair : YunJae

Other Cast : YooMinSu n THSK's crew

Wheew..after get tired and craziness after two weeks Final Exam, I saw THSK History In Japan and finally get interested to make this FF

Purese enjoy it

+Japanesse aksen use+

Staaartt…

December, 23 2010

Disini, di Yoyogi Park, sebuah tempat yang selalu penuh sesak oleh lautan manusia, mulai anak-anak, remaja sampai orang tua

Taman yang penuh kehangatan sang mentari saat terbit sampai tengah hari dan penuh dengan lautan bintang pada malam hari

Namun disini, di tempat ini ada suatu moment tak terlupakan

Dimana saat itu jalanan penuh salju dan juga sesak penuh penonton

Ya, tepatnya dua tahun lalu dewa dari timur pernah menginjakkan kaki kemari

Lengkap dengan 5 member bersama-sama, menjalani hari penuh tawa dan canda, terutama YooSuMin yang tak habis-habisnya saling menggoda dan juga appa dan umma dong bang, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang diam-diam, secara tak langsung sering saling memandang, saling melempar senyum, saling memperhatikan, dan tak pelak hal tersebut membuat YunJae shipper bertanya-tanya dan berimajinasi liar tentang apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya

Apalagi, setelah mengetahui hal ini, hal yang terjadi 2 tahun silam, tepatnya 23 Desember 2008

Membuat YunJae shipper semakin yakin antara ikatan batin mereka berdua yang tak terpisahkan

~at Yoyogi Park, December, 23 2008~

+TOHOSHINKI..TOHOSHINKI..TOHOSHINKI..TOHOSHINKI..+

suara suara Bigeast membahana dalam Yoyogi Park yang terselimuti selapis salju biru yang terus turun menghujani Cassiopeia, Bigeast yang berdiri berdesakan hanya sekadar ingin tahu wajah kelima dewa dari timur yang cahayanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyelimuti wajah negara timur penyuka sushi ini

Mereka berteriak histeris, mengagumi, memuja kelima wajah tampan yang sedang berdiri berjajar

Kelima nya adalah TVXQ, yang di Jepang terkenal dengan Tohoshinki, di Korea terkenal dengan DBSK

Mereka, dewa dari timur yang dalam sekejap mata menempati posisi pertama dalam oricon chart, penanda sang penguasa diantara yang terhebat

Di balik panggung terlihat keakraban mereka saat bercengkrama satu sama lain

"Ne, Jaejoong kun menurutmu bagaimana pembagian team promosi albumnya?"

Jaejoong pun tampak berpikir keras, karena kota-kota yang akan mereka tuju adalah kota-kota yang terkenal dan penuh dengan jumlah Cassiopeia serta Bigeast

Dan pastinya, rencana tour promo ini akan di banjiri lautan merah Cassiopeia yang tak sabar melihat para dewa dari timur yang mereka kagumi

"Umm..kalau menurutku, Su-ie&aku akan ke Nagoya; lalu Minnie&Chunnie akan ke sapporo; sedangkan Yunnie bea..eh maksud ku,Yunho akan ke Tokyo" jawab Jaejoong dengan mantap

"He?!Aku?ke Tokyo?Sendiri?" tanya Yunho terkejut saat dia melewati kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menjawab dengan spontan pertanyaan kru yang bertanya

"Aa..aaaa…uumm.." Jawab Jaejoong gugup

Ia tak berani menatap kekasihnya, karena ia tahu, jawaban yang di berikannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kekasihnya harapkan

Ia hanya bisa memberikan cengiran kudanya dan segera berlalu ke belakang menuju pasangan YooSu yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya

'Mianhe, yunnie beaar.. Aku juga berharap dan ingin bisa pergi berdua denganmu kemana pun itu, karena aku tahu, hanya dengan bersamamu saja hatiku merasa tenang dan bahagia. Tak peduli kemana nantinya kita akan pergi. Namun, menurut ku akan lebih baik jika kau yang mempromosikan DBSK sebagai seorang leader di tokyo, karena aku percaya, kau pasti bisa..karena kau kekasihku' pikir Jaejoong saat berjalan berlalu,sembari sesekali melirik kekasihnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang mendadak menjadi sasaran kru

"Ne, lalu Yunho kun..bagaimana dengan mu?bagaimana prediksi mu tentang pembagian team ini?"

Yunho pun berpikir keras, dia pun bimbang bagaimana sebaiknya menjawab agar kekasihnya yang dia tahu sangat pencemburu ini tidak tersinggung

"Umm..mungkin Joongie aah..eh maksud ku Jaejoong akan bersama Minnie ke Sapporo" cengir Yunho sembari melirik kekanan dan kekiri seolah mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kekasihnya tidak sedang berdiri di sekitarnya

"Aaah..mereka tidak benar-benar ingin..mereka hanya berharap aku yang akan pergi ke sapporo" hardik ChangMin sebal sembari menggembung-gembungkan pipinya, ya..sama seperti ummanya saat kesal

Jaejoong pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia merasa sebal

'Hahahahaha…minnie..minnie..kau mirip sekali seperti Joongie..

Haaah..sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi berdua bersamamu, Joongie aah..

Tapi kau, seperti yang ku lihat tak mengharapkan hal itu.

Kau menolak dengan tegas dan lebih memilih bersama Su-ie

Jadi aku pun tak akan memaksamu untuk pergi bersamaku..

Kau tau, Joongie aah..

Padahal aku sangat-sangat berharap rencana tour kali ini akan menjadi kenangan terindah kita berdua..

Aku sebenarnya ingin memberimu hadiah, jika kita jadi bersama-sama' keluh Yunho sembari menghela napas

Hal itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan Jaejoong, ia tahu dan sangat mengerti bagaimana perangai kekasihnya jika dia kecewa

Sebuah penyesalan mendalam tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya

"Kalian..cepat..acara akan dimulai" teriak salah seorang kru yang bertanggung jawab penyusun acara

Dengan gontai Yunho berjalan keluar dan melewati Jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun menoleh atau menyapa

Yunho hanya berjalan lurus kedepan, hatinya kacau dan merasa kecewa

YooSuMin yang mengetahui gelagat appa dan ummanya yang aneh pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berharap semoga fan tour kali ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja

Jaejoong yang sudah menduga akan menjadi seperti ini tampak menyesal akan kata-kata yang sudah dikeluarkannya

Namun apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Jaejoong hanya menghela napas dan berjalan keluar mengikuti kekasihnya

"Bear?doushita no? Daijoubu desuka?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut sembari menggenggam tangan Yunho erat

"Ah..anniya..aku tidak apa-apa..arraso?Sudah, fokus saja pada acara ini, Jaejoong aah" ucap Yunho sembari menampik halus tangan Jaejoong

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang dengan pandangan kelu

Perlakuan dan ucapan kekasihnya sungguh agak membuatnya terluka

Baru kali ini kekasihnya memanggilnya seperti itu, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya shock

"Jaejoong hyung aah..ada apa denganmu dan Yunho hyung?" tanya YooChun dengan lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong

"Ah..anniya..gwenchana, Chunnie aah" jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum hambar

Dan Jaejoong akhirnya berjalan keluar mengikuti Yunho yang tampaknya sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu

Akhirnya YunJaeYooSuMin menampakkan diri di depan lautan merah Cassiopeia, senyum kelimanya tak lepas dari wajah tampan yang mereka miliki

Terlihat wajah ceria kelimanya saat bercengkrama dengan para Cassiopeia dan juga pembawa acara yang sangat terpesona dengan wajah tampan kelimanya

"Ah ne, apa ada sesuatu diwajah kami?" tanya ChangMin dengan polosnya saat pembawa acara itu terpesona dan terus memandang ChangMin

"Aa..aaah..nandemonai.." cengir pembawa acara itu malu

YooSu yang tahu hal tersebut segera menggoda magnae mereka dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat ChangMin kesal, dia pun memanyunkan bibirnya dan sekali lagi menggembungkan pipinya

"Aa..aaaah..sekarang mari kita tentukan pembagian team dengan cara undian" sahut pembawa acara itu bersemangat sembari menunjuk gulungan kertas yang dibawanya

Akhirnya, satu per satu member menggambil gulungan itu dan membukanya bersamaan

"Whoaaaa?ore ga?" teriak Junsu tiba-tiba

Seketika, YunJaeChunMin pun terkejut dan segera melihat gulungan masing-masing

"Ok, baiklaah..Pembagian team sudah di tentukan

YooChun san dan ChangMin san dalam tim sapporo plane pergi ke Sapporo; Lalu Junsu san akan solo promosi di Tokyo; sedangkan Yunho san dan…."

Belum sempat pembawa acara itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yunho segera memotongnya dengan bersemangat

"Ah ne..saya dan Joongie aah..ah maksud saya Jaejoong aah akan bersama ke Osaka dan Nagoya" ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan, Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong yang dicintainya

Dan begitu pula Jaejoong, ia pun melirik Yunho dengan tatapan malu-malu tapi mau

Saat keduanya bertemu mata secara tak sengaja, pipi Jaejoong pun segera bersemu merah sehingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada YooSuMin yang sudah terkekeh melihat tingkah appa dan ummanya yang kekanak-kanakan

Akhirnya kelimanya pun bergegas pergi

YooSuMin hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat appa dan ummanya yang terlihat terburu-buru menuju stasiun kereta, tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kekiri, tapi segera menyambar tas dan melesat pergi

"Aku amat sangat khawatir dengan mereka berdua" ucap Junsu

"Wae yo, baby?" tanya YooChun sembari menggenggam erat tangan Junsu

"Mmm..entahlah..aku takut mereka 'kelepasan' di depan kru yang sangat banyak" hela Junsu resah

"Hahahaha…tidak akan..

Mereka juga kan akan mendapat kamar pribadi di hotel.." ucap YooChun menenangkan kekasihnya sembari mengusap-usap rambut Junsu lembut

"Junsu hyung..kau terlalu khawatir..

Mereka juga tidak gila sampai kelepasan di depan orang banyak" ucap ChangMin sembari terkekeh

"Yaaah..semoga saja begitu" hela Junsu sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu YooChun

…..

"Be..beaaaar…please..jangan..terburu-buru..hosh..h osh..hosh.." ucap Jaejoong terengah-engah saat kekasihnya menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari

"Aaah..mian baby bunny..wae?kau merasa lelah?mana yang sakit?kakimu kah?!tubuhmu?!" tanya Yunho panik dan cemas sembari memeriksa keadaan tubuh kekasihnya, merabanya dan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja

"Nngh..cha..chagiiie…please..jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini..aku malu bear.." ucap Jaejoong tersipu

Seketika Yunho tersadar dari dunia kepervertannya dan segera menarik tangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong yang sejak tadi dirabanya

"Aa..aaaah…mian..ak..aku..aku..mmm.." ucap Yunho gugup dan segera melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa kini mereka hanya berdua saja

"Gwenchana,bear..

Aku baik-baik saja.. Hanya saja aku..aish..

Aku tidak apa-apa" cengir Jaejoong

Yunho yang merasa bersalah pun segera memeriksa teliti ke dalam mata Jaejoong untuk mencari kebenarannya dan setelah dia yakin bahwa Jaejoong berbohong padanya, dia mengambil sebuah keputusan yang mungkin agak terlihat aneh dimata para kru

Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style demi mengurangi rasa lelah kekasih yang disayanginya

"Yah!Honey beaaar!apa yang…" teriak Jaejoong terkejut

"Sssh..biarlah bear ini yang menggendong baby bunny ini sampai ke stasiun..arraso?" ucap Yunho pasti sembari mengedipkan matanya

"Be..beaar..ini..kita tidak sedang bersama yang lain..kita sedang bersama kru..ak..aku.." ucap Jaejoong gugup

"Aah..soal itu..

Mudah, aku akan berkata kalau kau tak enak badan..mudah kan?" jawab Yunho santai

"Yah!pabo!jika kau berkata seperti ini, nanti rencana tour promosi kita akan berantakan" seru Jaejoong

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan berkata kalau kau agak lelah dan aku bertugas menjagamu..

Bagaimana?" paksa Yunho

"Aah..itu..aish…..kau pasti tak kan mencabut kata-katamu kan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memincingkan mata pada Yunho

"Itu kau tahu.." ucap Yunho sembari mencubit hidung Jaejoong

"Yah!jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil…" ucap Jaejoong tersipu

…

"Ja, Chunnie aah..Minnie…jaga diri kalian baik-baik..mari kita berjuang" ucap Junsu seakan tak ingin terpisah dari kekasihnya dan magnae kesayangannya

"Baby..nanti setelah tour kan kita bisa bersama..arraso?

Aku bisa membawa mu pergi kemanapun yang kau inginkan" ucap YooChun dengan suara sexy nya sembari mengusap lembut rambut Junsu

"Aaah..kau enak,Chunnie..kau bersama Minnie..sedang aku?" ujarnya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya

"Hahahaha…jangan manyun seperti itu ah.. Terlihat jelek.." canda YooChun sembari mencubit lembut hidung Junsu, dan hal itu sukses membuat Junsu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya

"Aish, kau mulai nakal y, Su ie..tidak mau menuruti ku.." ancam YooChun

Kemudian YooChun pun mengecup lembut bibir Junsu, sekadar memberi Junsu hukuman karena terus memanyunkan bibirnya

Setelah mereka berciuman 5 menit, Junsu yang mulai merasa rindu pun meningkatkan aksinya

Ia mulai nekat memasukkan lidahnya untuk menggoda kekasihnya

Lalu tangan yang tadinya hanya bertengger pada bahu YooChun pun kini mulai naik pada tengkuk YooChun dan mulai memijat-mijatnya lembut

"Hmmm..cck..mmmppp…Chun…mm.." desah Junsu saat mereka berdua berciuman dengan panas

ChangMin yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung menatap hyung-hyungnya yang tengah bermesraan dan asyik dengan dunianya, tentunya hal ini membuat ChangMin salah tingkah dibuatnya

"Yah!Junsu hyung aah…Chunnie hyung aaah..stop it now.." teriak ChangMin seraya menutup matanya malu

YooSu yang menyadari bahwa magnaenya salah tingkah pun akhirnya sadar dan segera melepas ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan

"Ah,gomen ne..Minnie aah…" cengir keduanya

"Yah!Get a room!Udah yuk,YooChun hyung! Cepet berangkat..nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat..

Lihat niiih…jam..lihat jamnya!" bentak ChangMin tak sabar

Akhirnya dia segera menarik tangan YooChun hyungnya untuk terbebas dari kungkungan Junsu hyungnya yang enggan melepas kekasihnya

"Bye..bye..baby.." ucap YooChun pasrah saat ChangMin menarik tangannya menjauh dari kekasihnya

"Bye..bye..honey..take care" teriak Junsu pada YooChun

"Aish, stop it U two! Nanti setelahnya kalian boleh melakukan apapun, tapi tidak sekarang" bentak ChangMin tegas sembari menggenggam erat tangan YooChun hyungnya yang juga ternyata enggan berpisah dengan Junsu hyungnya

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Nice UnExpectee Honey Moon

Rate : PG 13

Main Pair : YunJae

Other Cast : YooSuMin

Kelimanya pun segera berpisah, YooChun bersama ChangMin pergi ke Sapporo; Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke Osaka dan Nagoya sedang Junsu harus bertanggung jawab secara penuh mengganti kan Yunho untuk mengadakan promosi pada stasiun radio dan perusahaan Televisi untuk melebarkan sayap DBSK lebih luas lagi

Sebuah tanggung jawab yang amat sangat berat kini di harus ditanggung Junsu yang tak terbiasa memikirkan hal-hal sulit, kecuali mungkin game dan strategi perang

"Kkkh..bagaimana ini..bagaimana…" ucap Junsu yang mulai panik

Satu per satu bayangan-bayangan tentang hal-hal yang buruk mulai menghantui pikiran Junsu

"Kkkh..bagaimana jika nanti tak ada yang mau menerima promo kami? ah..aa..atau..nanti tak ada yang datang waktu jumpa fans karena hanya ada aku? Aaarrrgggh…menyebalkaaan…" umpat Junsu kalang kabut

Pikirannya penuh dan tak mampu berpikir jernih kembali, apalagi dengan ketidak hadiran appa, umma, YooChun dan Minnie; semakin membuat Junsu tak tenang

"Aish..aish..apa yang harus ku lakukan? Yunho hyuuung.." rengek Junsu pada dirinya sendiri

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan terus berjalan mondar mandir sepanjang ruangan dengan raut wajah kecemasan yang amat sangat tergambar jelas di wajahnya

Dengan gemas ia menggigit tangannya dan mengusap usapkan kedua tangannya yang mendadak terasa dingin karena ketegangan yang amat sangat

"Brr..Jaejoong hyuung..

Dingiiin…andai kau bersamaku pasti kau akan membuatkanku susu hangat.." rengek Junsu yang mulai kesepian

"Dan..dan..kalau sudah begini, biasanya Chunnie dan Minnie akan menggodaku sampai aku merasa kesal, mengerjaiku sampai aku marah-marah…" hela Junsu sekali lagi

Tiba-tiba tak terasa air matanya menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang sudah tak kuat menahan derasnya air mata yang mendadak tercipta saat mengingat ke empat member lainnya yang kini terpisah-pisah karena harus mengadakan tour promo album di berbagai tempat

"Kkkh..Junsu…hwaiting!junsu jjang! Ingat, ini hanya perpisahan sementara, kau tahu!

Setelah ini kami berlima pasti akan bertemu lagi..ok?

Naaah…jika sudah mengerti, berhentilah menangis seperti bayi!" teriaknya seperti hendak menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Kkkh…appa..umma..Minnie..Chunnie..bogoshippo yo..

Haaa..sepertinya aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa kalian…" helanya sedih

…

"Zzz..mm..Jun..syu..mm..nyam…"

terdengar suara dengkur seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di bangku pesawat jurusan sapporo

Pemuda ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat tertidur, padahal jika sudah bangun, pemuda satu ini akan menggaet wanita manapun yang terpesona olehnya, oleh ketampanan wajahnya dan ke seksian suaranya

Namun kali ini dia harus puas menjadi magnae ChangMin yang notabenenya masih dibawahnya

ChangMin yang terlihat lebih dewasa pun membaca novel yang dibawanya agar tidak bosan sembari sesekali membenarkan letak selimut YooChun hyungnya yang terkadang melorot turun karena memang YooChun jika tidur selalu bergerak-gerak tak karu-karuan dan seketika membuat ChangMin heran bagaimana Junsu hyungnya bisa tahan saat tidur bersama koala pengantuk satu ini

"Ckckckck..kalau melihat ini entah bagaimana reaksi Junsu hyung" gumamnx sembari terkekeh

Dan sekali lagi, YooChun hyungnx kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah kekanan dan kekiri, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ChangMin yang sedari tadi membaca novel ikut bergerak-gerak, menggeser tubuhnya agar YooChun hyungnya tidak terbangun

"Haish..koala satu ini..

Hhh..benar-benar ampun deh.." keluh ChangMin sembari sekali lagi membenarkan posisi selimut Hyungnya

"Zzz..Su..ie..mm..nyam.." igau YooChun

Mendengar hal itu ChangMin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit kagum pada YooChun hyungnya, karena meskipun sudah sejauh ini tetapi dia masih bisa berkontak batin dengan Junsu hyungnya

"Yosh!baiklah akan ku tunjukkan pada Junsu hyung kalau aku bisa menjaga koala satu ini" ucap ChangMin pada dirinya sendiri dengan memberikan pose imut sembari mengepalkan tangan

"ChangMin jjang!Hwaiting!"

…

Drap..drap..drap..drap..drap..

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah tergesa-gesa kru Tohoshinki dalam grup bullet train yang akan menuju Osaka dan Nagoya

Kru dan kedua member yang terdapat di dalamnya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju Hotel tempat mereka menginap, ditambah hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membuat kedua member mau tak mau terpaksa sedikit berbasahan

"Yunho san…Jaejoong san…cepat kemari…" panggil salah seorang staff di samping sebuah mobil van hitam yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk membawa mereka berkeliling Osaka dan Nagoya selama 3 hari 4 malam ini

"Ah..hai..matte kudasai ne..

Joongie aah..daijoubu desuka?kau merasa dinging?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah digendong ala bridal style olehnya

Hal ini sempat membuat kru lainnya jengah, tetapi karena alasan yang di berikan Yunho, akhirnya mereka pun memakluminya

"yun..yunnie beeaar..ak..aku bisa jalan sendiri..kaki ku sudah tak sakit.." ucap Jaejoong perlahan tepat di telinga Yunho

"Anniya..pokoknya aku akan terus menggendongmu sampai tiba di hotel..arraso?

Aku tak ingin Boo Jae ku kelelahan dan akhirnya tak bisa melakukan kegiatannya besok..

Biarlah aku yang menggendongmu..

Lagipula, jalannya sedikit licin!Kau bisa terjatuh.." ucap Yunho keras kepala

Dan Jaejoong pun tahu, jika sudah begitu kekasihnya tak akan mengubah pendapatnya sampai tujuannya tercapai dan itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong malu dibuatnya, karena menjadi tontonan banyak orang

Drap..drap..drap..drap..drap..drap..

Yunho pun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju van, karena hujan terus menggila dan juga suhu yang terus menurun, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan, apalagi Jaejoong yang berada dalam dekapannya

"Yosh..sekarang ayo kita naik.." seru Yunho saat dia sudah mendekati van kru

Dengan hati-hati, Yunho memasuki van dengan tetap menjaga agar Jaejoong tidak terbentur dinding van

"Hoaaah..akhirnya di dalam juga..

Ne, daijoubu desuka, boo? Kedinginan kah?" tanya Yunho khawatir saat melihat kekasihnya menggigil hebat

"Da..daijo..daijoubu..desu..bear.." ucap Jaejoong terputus-putus

Tampaklah Jaejoong terus mengusap-usapkan tangannya sembari sesekali meniup-niupkan udara pada tangannya yang sudah terasa membeku

Melihat gelagat kekasihnya ini, Yunho segera menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat dan sesekali dia meniup-niupkan udara panas dari mulutnya untuk menghangatkan tangan Jaejoong yang memang terasa sangat dingin

Jaejoong yang mengetahui perlakuan kekasihnya ini menjadi sedikit malu, tapi juga sedikit senang, karena ternyata kekasihnya ini sudah tak marah padanya

"Be..beaar..aa..akk..aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Jaejoong sembari menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya yang mulai menyembul muncul

"Mwo?baik bagaimana?lihat ini…tanganmu terasa sangat dingin! Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit?" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tak mau menurutinya

Seketika Jaejoong pun terdiam dan tak berbicara apapun lagi, ia tak ingin membuat Yunho lebih marah, apalagi yang lebih tak Jaejoong inginkan adalah Yunho yang dingin dan tak peduli padanya

Ia pun melirik kekasihnya yang masih sibuk menghangatkan tangannya yang tadinya masih terasa membeku kini sudah terasa mulai menghangat

"Wae yo, baby bunny? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran saat Jaejoong terus melihatnya sedari tadi

"Aaa..aaah..iie..nandemonai…" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyembunyikan rona merah apel di wajahnya

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Nice UnExpected Honey Moon

Rate : PG 13

Main Pair : YunJae

Others Pair : YooSuMin

Staart

"YooChun hyung!bangun..bangun…kita sudah sampai di Sapporo!Hyung!" teriak ChangMin saat mengetahui bahwa pesawat tujuannya akan take off di bandara Sapporo

"Mmmh..nyam..zzz..sbentar..lgi..Jun..syu..yaah…zzz …" igau YooChun yang tampak masih mengantuk

Dengan segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi magnaenya yang masih terus berteriak-teriak dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya

"YooChun hyung!hayaku!hayaku!Hyung..nanti kita terbawa pesawatnya ke jurusan selanjutnya!Hyung!ayo bangun!" paksa ChangMin yang sudah merasa kesal karena usahanx g membuahkan hasil

"Kkkh..coba ada Junsu hyung, pasti dy bisa membangunkan si koala pemalas ini.." helanx sebal

"Mmm…zzz…Su ie…nyam..nyam..saranghae…" igau YooChun lgi

"Hyah!bkannx bngun malah merayu Junsu hyung!Yaah!Yah!bngun YooChun hyung!Hayaku!HOOOOIII…" teriak ChangMin kesal

Ini sudah usaha kesekian kalinx dy mencoba membangunkan koala pengantuk ini. Namun tiada hasil yang di dapat, yang ada YooChun hyung nx malah tidak bangun dan justru tambah tertidur dengan nyenyak

Biasanx di pagi hari, Junsu hyung pasti akan membangunkan YooChun hyungnx dengan segala macam cara, mode dan pose yang dipakai Junsu hyungnx

Sampai akibatnx, di pagi hari pun telinganx harus sarapan teriakan-teriakan serta desahan-desahan tertahan dari kamar kedua hyungnx

Tapi itu masih dalam tahap sedang, tidak seperti suara teriakan-teriakan dan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari kamar appa dan ummanx yang bergema keseluruh dorm

"Mmm…Jun..syu..baby…masih ngantuk…" igau YooChun sekali lgi

"Hyung!kita sudah ditinggal yang lain tuh…

HYUUUUUNG!" teriak ChangMin dengan melengking yang sedari tadi coba ditahannx

Kekesalan yang sudah mencapai puncak pun membuat ChangMin mengeluarkan jurus mautnx, yaitu suara melengking 8 oktaff

"HWOAAAA!" teriak YooChun sembari terlompat dari dari kursinx

Kini matanx sudah terbuka dan nyawanx sudah terkumpul semua, sehingga rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyergapnx seketika menghilang terbawa angin

"Hyah!Su ie!aku kan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun semalam!" teriak YooChun tiba-tiba setelah teriakan melengking dilancarkan oleh ChangMin

"mwo?semalam kenapa?memangnx apa yang YooChun hyung dan Junsu hyung lakukan?" tanya ChangMin dengan polos dan juga kebingungan yang menyergapnx

YooChun yang menyadari bahwa yang dihadapannx bukanlah Junsu tapi ChangMin seketika menutup mulutnx dan melirik ChangMin dengan ragu

"Aah..Min..Hehehe..Ohayoo..maaf, sepertinya aku tertidur.." ujar YooChun sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanx yang tidak terasa gatal

"Ohayoo?Yah!bngun,hyung!ini malam..bukannx pagi.." hardik ChangMin tak sabar melihat hyunnx yang rupanx masih setengah sadar walaupun matanx sudah terbuka seluruhnx

"Ah..ne..gomen..mmh..mana Su ie?Aku tak melihatnx?kemana?apa ia sudah turun terlebih dahulu?" tanya YooChun dengan ekspresi lucu dengan mulut ternganga dan tangan mengucek-ucek matanx

"Yah!hyung mengigau y?Kita ini di Sapporo, hyung!Sapporo!Junsu hyung ada di Tokyo..hyung lupa? Aaaahhh..sudahlah!Ayo Hyung, buruan! Nanti kita benar-benar terbawa ke tujuan selanjutnx!" seru ChangMin sembari menarik-narik tangan YooChun yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming

YooChun hanya terduduk dan menatap ChangMin dengan beribu tanda tanya, alis matanx mengkerut, mencoba berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnx terjadi

"Hyung, berpikirnx nanti saja! Nanti kita benar-benar di tinggal kru yang lain! Hyung! Ayolah…buruan berdiri..jalan..lalu kita keluar dari pesawat ini SEGERA!" bentak ChangMin

YooChun yang akhirnx sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pun akhirnx beranjak pasrah dan akhirnx di tarik dengan terburu-buru oleh ChangMin

…

"Yah..sampailah kita di restouran sushi..yeeei..sushi..sushi.." teriak Junsu kegirangan saat kru membawanx ke restauran sushi terkenal dan juga enak

"Hwoaaah…aromanx enaak..haish..coba mereka ada disini.." ujar Junsu bersemangat

"Kau merindukan mereka, Junsu san?" tanya kru saat mereka mendengar ucapan Junsu yang spontan ia keluarkan

"Ah..ne..aku merasa sangat kesepian, sendiri, karena biasanx kan kami kemana-mana berlima, tidur berlima, makan berlima, berbagi susah senan berlima, hidup bersama berlima

Yaah..tentu saja tak semudah itu terlupakan" ujar Junsu mantap

Junsu menatap lekat-lekat restauran sushi ini, tiba-tiba wajah ChangMin terlintas di benaknx, dan hal itu membuat Junsu tersenyum

'Andai saja anak itu ada, pasti dia akan merengek-rengek dan akan menghabiskan satu loyang sendirian

Dan jika sudah begitu, pasti Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung akan kebakaran jenggot dan akan membeli makanan untuk kami sebagai pengganti makanan yang ChangMin habiskan

Kkekekekekeke…

Yah..minnie aah..bogoshippo…' pikir Junsu dalam hati

Ia pun memperhatikan menu satu persatu dengan teliti sampai akhirnx ia menemukan sebuah menu yang sangat unik namanx dan tampilan gambarnx terasa menggoda

"Sushi…Zan..mai?" tanya Junsu keheranan

"Aah..kore ga…ne..itu namanx Sushi Zanmai..

Yang paling enak.." terang para kru yang sedang ikut memperhatikan menu yang di pegang Junsu

"Ah,sokkah?Aaah..kalau begitu aku pesan ini…

Ooo…ini juga terlihat enak!" teriak Junsu kegirangan saat memperhatikan semua menu

"Hahahahaha…kau terlihat seperti ChangMin san, Junsu san. Saya yakin kalau ChangMin san ada disini, dia pasti akan memesan semua dan membuat Yunho san dan Jaejoong san kelimpungan

Hahahahahaha…" sahut seorang kru

"Hahahahaha…benar..benar..dia pasti akan membuat semuanx kebingungan..Aaah..aku merindukannx.." ujar Junsu

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat kru itu mengingatkannx pada semua kenangan akan keempat sahabatnx, terutama pada magnae terkecilnx, ChangMin yang amat lucu jika berhadapan dengan makanan

"Jika kau merindukannx, bagaimana jika meneleponx saja? Mereka juga pasti merindukanmu…" usul salah seorang kru

"Aaah..aaa…nice idea!" seru Junsu kegirangan

Ia pun segera mengambil ponselnx dan mencari dalam daftar listnx. Dengan bersemangat ia menekan-nekan keypad ponselnx sampai akhrnx ia menemukan beberapa nomor yang di carinx.

"Hmmm…yang mana dulu y?mereka!?atau mereka?!aish, aku bingung!" seru Junsu sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanx yang tak gatal

…

"Yunho san…Jaejoong san..hayaku..badai sudah datang…" seru salah seorang kru kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dalam van

Yunho yang over proktetif pada Jaejoong masih sibuk membantu Jaejoong turun van, tak pelak membuatnx kehujanan dan kebasahan terkena hujan serta angin kencang

"Joongie aah..hati-hati..awas..nanti kau terbentur..aaah!hati-hati, licin!" seru Yunho khawatir

Jaejoong yang melihat dan mendengar teriakan kencang dari bibir kekasihnx pun tersenyum kegelian, sementara itu ia pun merasa malu dan canggung karena perhatian berlebihan Yunho padanx

"Be..beaar..daijoubu desu..aku tidak apa-apa..aku bisa…."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnx, Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style lagi

"Yah..bear!jangan lagi!" seru Jaejoong tersipu malu sembari memukuli dada Yunho kesal, tapi senang, entah yang mana yang sebenarnx Jaejoong rasakan

"Ssh..kau lihat,sekarang badai! Dan jika kau berjalan dan terjatuh bagaimana? Nanti bisa-bisa Joongie ku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut menemaniku sepanjang hari..

Hahahaha..termasuk..urusan 'itu', sonna yo ne?!" ujar Yunho sembari mengedipkan mata kearah Jaejoong

Seketika pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah, semerah tomat matang dan semanis apel ranum yang siap di santap, dan tentu saja hanya Yunho seorang yang boleh menikmatinx

"Yah!bear!Jangan ucapkan hal seperti itu keras-keras di depan semua kru..a..ak..aku malu.." ucap Jaejoong perlahan di telinga Yunho

"Hahahaha…baiklah..baiklah..maaf..maaf..Ja na..kita lanjutkan sambungannx di kamar, bagaimana?" ucap Yunho sembari berbisik lembut di telinga Jaejoong dan kemudian menggigit serta menjilatnx dengan mesra sehingga Jaejoong mendesah tertahan dalam dekapan hangat Yunho

"Nnggh..beaaar…pl..please dont..nggg..do it..in..nnnhh..front of..the staff" desah Jaejoong sembari mendorong perlahan tubuh Yunho agar sedikit menjauhinx

"?Baby bunny?!Wae yo,baby?!Kau tak suka!?Kau sudah benci denganku?" ujar Yunho sembari sedikit memanyunkan bibirnx

Jaejoong yang sedikit merasa bersalah pun segera memeluk tubuh manly Yunho erat, seakan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang belum dan tidak Yunho katakan

"Hei!Yunho san…Jaejoong san..cepat kemari!Badai semakin kencang, kalian bisa celaka!" seru salah seorang kru yang tetap menunggu keduanx yang masih mematung di luar

"Aaah..hai..matte kudasai.." ucap Yunho berlari sembari tetap menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style

"Baby bunny, hal ini akan kuanggap sebagai persetujuan bahwa kau akan menemaniku sepanjang malam, arraso?" bisik Yunho perlahan di telinga Jaejoong, dan sudah tentu hal ini membuat Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnx pada dekapan dada Yunho yang lapang

"Yah!aku kan tidak berkata seperti itu!" elak Jaejoong sembari mencubit dada Yunho lembut, dan perlakuan Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho mendesah tertahan sembari menggigit bibirnx gemas

'Awas kau,baby bunny.. Tunggu pembalasan ku nanti malam, akan kubuat kau tidak berkutik menghadapi serangan ku' pikir Yunho dalam hati sembari melihat kedalam mata Jaejoong

Sekilas, Yunho menyembulkan seulas senyum yang tak bisa Jaejoong artikan maksudnx

"?Wae honey bear?! Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran saat Yunho terus menatap kearahnya

"Aah..iie..nandemonai..

Ja..kita sudah sampai kedalam hotel.." ujar Yunho perlahan

"Ah ne, Yunho san dan Jaejoong san akan saya tempatkan dalam kamar yang sama, sedangkan kami bersepuluh akan berada di lantai bawah.

Ini kuncinx, Yunho san" terang salah seorang staff yang sudah sedari tadi menanti keduanx

"Ah, hai..domo arigatou.." ucap Yunho sembari membungkukkan tubuhnx

"Ah, ne..Yunho san,apa Jaejoong san baik-baik saja?terlukakah ia?atau sakit?" tanya staff itu kembali

Staff itu merasa sangat penasaran akan keadaan Jaejoong dan perlakuan istimewa Yunho pada Jaejoong. Staff itu merasa ada sesuatu istimewa, ya.. dia merasa ada hubungan spesial antara Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Eh?aah..ia hanya merasa agak kelelahan karena tadi kuajak berlari sampai stasiun" terang Yunho senormal mungkin, dia seakan mencium bahaya yang datang dari staff yang mulai curiga dengan hubungan YunJae ini

"Ooh..wakarimasu..

Aah..aku takkan menahan kalian lebih lama..Ja, beristirahatlah kalian berdua.. Oyasuminasai.. Konbanwa.." ucap staff itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnx dan akhirnx pergi berlalu

"Kunci sudah..Kamar sudah..BooJae ku pun sudah..Aaah..semuanx sudah lengkap.." ujar Yunho dengan senyum pervertnx

Jaejoong yang mengerti tingkah kekasihnx ini pun segera memukul pelan dada Yunho sembari tersenyum malu, ya… Ekspresi malu-malu tapi mau

"Ja..nah…kita berdua masuk..Masuk kamar dan bersiap" goda Yunho pada Jaejoong sembari mengedipkan matanya

"Yah!pervert bear!" seru Jaejoong perlahan

Keduanx pun memasuki kamar hotel dengan perlahan dan kemudian menguncinx dengan cepat agar tak seorangpun dapat masuk atau mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Nice UnExpected Honey Moon

Rate : NC 17

Main Pair : YunJae

Other Cast : YooSuMin and other TVXQ's staff

now, the NC is begin n really begin

Sooo..be careful

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun memasuki kamar hotel yang cukup luas untuk dua orang, ya kamar untuk dua orang dengan single bed yang berukuran king size

Rasanx..akan menjadi ukuran yang terlalu luas jika hanya digunakan untuk tidur saja, dan terlalu sayang jika tidak melakukan apapun selama 3 hari 4 malam tour ini

Terlalu sayang melewatkan waktu yang tersedia begitu saja untuk mereka berdua, ya..hanya untuk mereka berdua dan tanpa di ganggu ke tiga anak-anak nakal yang terkadang sangat pengertian bila sudah mendengar satu kata "Ooh…" atau "Aaah" dari kamar YunJae, mereka bertiga akan segera beranjak dan meninggalkan mereka berdua memuaskan hasrat dan keinginan yang terpendam

Tetapi, terkadang mereka bersikap pervert dan mengintip aksi YunJae jika sudah malam.

Tapi hal itu tak kan berhasil, karena ada sang director, Park YooChun yang setia menjadi pengawal pribadi dan body guard YunJae, sehingga baik Junsu ataupun ChangMin tidak bisa mengintip adegan demi adegan yang YunJae lakukan

"Cukup dengar suaranx dan kau akan dapat membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan"

Begitulah kalimat pamungkas yang sering YooChun ucapkan jika ChangMin ataupun Junsu memaksa untuk mengintip pasangan termesra di seluruh dunia, ya.. YunJae..

Pasangan yang sudah direstui banyak Cassiopeia dan juga lautan manusia di dunia yang terpesona dengan kemesraan mereka berdua, sehingga ke real an mereka sudah tak di ragukan kebenarannx

Bahkan, sampai para staff pun sempat merasa curiga dengan keakraban mereka yang terlihat lebih daripada sekadar sahabat

Perhatian Yunho pada Jaejoong, Tatapan mata Yunho pada Jaejoong, Senyum serta cengiran Yunho pada Jaejoong, semuanx mengisyaratkan adanya hubungan lebih dari yang tampak di luar, ada sesuatu diantara YunJae, suatu rahasia yang mereka berdua simpan rapat-rapat dari konsumsi publik, sesuatu yang dengan sekuat tenaga mereka sembunyikan

Namun toh akhirnx rahasia itu akhirnya tercium juga oleh Cassiopeia, ya, lautan merah yang selalu berdiri dan selalu mendukung kelimanya

Mata jeli Cassiopeia takkan semudah itu bisa di bohongi, walaupun keduanya mencoba mengelak, walaupun keduanya mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanyalah fan service, tetapi yang namanya rahasia juga suatu saat pasti akan terungkap juga walaupun sedikit

Hal itu tentu saja membuat YunJae harus berusaha extra menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat, mereka tak ingin hubungan special mereka berdua merusak karir dan perjalanan DBSK

Yang mereka berdua harapkan sebagai ace member dalam DBSK hanyalah waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan berlima tidak akan hilang dan akan terus ada sampai sang pencabut nyawa menjemput

Harta berharga yang mereka miliki bukanlah uang ataupun popularitas, tetapi kebersamaan mereka sebagai DBSK

Takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan saat-saat yang sudah mereka berlima lalui selama 7 tahun bersama

Untuk itulah, baik Yunho dan Jaejoong saling percaya satu sama lain, saling menjaga kejujuran dan kesetiaan satu sama lain. Dan semuanya itu hanya akan tercipta dengan adanya saling perhatian dan saling mengerti satu sama lain

Oleh sebab itulah, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertukar pikiran dan saling mengeratkan perasaan satu sama lain dengan suatu cara sampai malam menjelang, sampai rasa kantuk menjemput, sampai keringat mengering dan juga sampai nafas kembali teratur.

end of author's

"Hmm..ternyata luas juga tempat tidurnya.." ujar Yunho yang masih membopong Jaejoong dalam dekapan dadanya yang lapang saat mereka berdua memasuki kamar hotel

Yunho berjalan dan menyalakan pembangkit listrik kamarnya dan Jaejoong dengan cara memasukkan kartu pass kamarnya dalam tempat yang disediakan, tak lama kemudian keadaan kamar berganti menjadi terang benderang

Dengan perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang king size, lengkap dengan Jaejoong yang memanyunkan bibirnya kesal karena terus dibopong oleh Yunho

"Yah..bear!turunkan akuu..aku bisa jalan sendiri.." teriak Jaejoong sembari bergerak-gerak memberontak dalam dekapan Yunho

"Aah..hei!nanti kau terjatuh!" ujar Yunho sedikit terkejut saat boojae nx tiba-tiba memberontak

"Beaaar…turunkan aku…turunkan aku…" berontak Jaejoong sekali lagi

"Hei..hei..hei..tunggu dulu..bojae!hei…" sentak Yunho saat kekasihnya tak mau diam dan terus memberontak dengan ganas

Keduanx terus bertengkar karena Yunho tak mau menurunkan Jaejoong dari dekapannx sementara Jaejoong ingin berjalan sendiri karena merasa tidak enak pada Yunho yang terus menerus menggendongnx

Meskipun, yaaah..sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa senang dibekap terus dalam dada Yunho yang berotot, namun ia tak mau membuat bearnya ini kelelahan, karena ia tahu jadwal besok sangatlah padat

Bahkan untuk sekadar beristirahat dan menghela napas pun tak akan bisa dan ia tak ingin Yunho sakit akibat kelelahan. Karena Jaejoong tahu betul sang leader ini pasti akan menyembunyikan sakitnya dan memaksakan diri menjalankan schedule yang SMe siapkan, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya demi kemauan SMe

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar tak ingin sesuatu menimpa Yunho

"Beaaaar…turunkan aku segera!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sembari lebih memberontak dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya yang berada dalam dekapan Yunho lebih keras dan lebih memberontak hebat

Yunho yang tak siap menjadi sangat terkejut dan tak sengaja tubuh Jaejoong terlepas dari dekapannya dan terjatuh

Dengan sigap Yunho kembali merangkul tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangannya dan kembali membawanya dalam dekapan dadanya

Namun karena ketidak seimbangan Yunho yang gagal untuk berdiri sembari menahan tubuh Jaejoong, mereka berdua pun terjatuh dalam ranjang king size yang luas

Ranjang itu terlihat berlonjakan menerima tubuh mereka berdua

Mereka berduapun terjatuh dalam ranjang dengan posisi Yunho berada diatas sedang Jaejoong berada dibawah, lengkap dengan dekapan Yunho yang segera melindungi kepala, leher dan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak terbentur

"Aaaah…" teriak keduanya bersamaan

Hening…..

Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi, karena baik Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa berbicara banyak

Mata keduanya saling berbicara, saling mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain, saling mencari kebenaran yang tersembunyi dalam hati masing-masing

Akhirnya, keduanya pun tersenyum malu-malu, saling melemparkan jawaban dalam senyum yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui artinya

"Baby bunny..gomen ne..tadi aku membentak mu.." ujar Yunho sembari mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong

"Daijoubu, bear..dan..maaf juga karena akhirnya aku terus merepotkanmu" sesal Jaejoong sembari mengelus perlahan pipi Yunho

Jari lentik Jaejoong terus mengusap dan menyentuh pipi Yunho, naik sampai menyentuh mata, rambut dan dahi Yunho; lalu turun melewati hidung Yunho yang mancung dan akhirnya sampai pada bibir Yunho

Dengan nakal ia menyentuh dan memijatnya perlahan, mengitarinya dengan sentuhan lembut jari-jemari lentiknya, dan tentu saja membuat Yunho sedikit terangsang akibat perlakuan nakal kekasihnya

Ya..sentuhan lembut yang Jaejoong berikan membuat tubuh bagian bawah Yunho menggeliat setelah seharian pusaka miliknya ini tertidur

Jaejoong yang merasakan pusaka itu menyodok perlahan perutnya pun tersenyum, ia tahu dan memang mengetahui bagian mana sajakah yang dapat membuat kekasihnya bergairah serta 'mainan' kesayangannya terbangun

"BooJae..kau mulai nakal.." ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum

Yunho lebih medekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi masih sibuk berkutat dengan tubuhnya

Sehabis dari bibir, tangan Jaejoong beralih menyusuri garis wajah Yunho, naik menuju telinga Yunho dan sedikit bermain-main disana

Jaejoong mengelus dan sedikit mencubitnya

"Aakkhh…boo..nngh..jae.." desah Yunho sembari menggigit bibirnya

Kemudian, tangan Jaejoong turun menyusuri leher Yunho dan kemudian mengelus jakun Yunho yang terus naik dan turun tak beraturan, seketika membuat Jaejoong menjadi gemas dibuatnya

Di elusnya jakun yang bergerak naik turun menahan nafsu yang membara dalam tubuh Yunho

Kemudian dari jakun, tangan Jaejoong turun menyusuri dada bidang Yunho yang masih terbalut pakaian dengan ujung jarinya

Tangan Jaejoong terus turuun…dan bergerak mengitari garis dada Yunho dan mencari-cari puting Yunho yang rupanya sudah agak mengeras akibat terangsang sentuhan-sentuhan yang Jaejoong lancarkan

"Nnh..assh..ba..by..bun…bunny.." desah Yunho sekali lagi

"Hahaha..gomen ne, Bear.." senyum Jaejoong sembari menghentikan tingkah nakalnya pada tubuh Yunho

Dengan segera Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya dan menyambar bibir merah cherry milik Jaejoong

Yunho melumatnya, menghisapnya dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan untuk menambah sensasi rangsangan dan juga membalas perlakuan kekasihnya yang sudah membuat penisnya menggeliat gelisah dalam kungkungan celana yang Yunho kenakan

"Mmmh..mmmpp..ccck..mmpp..hon..ney..bear..nnnh…" desah Jaejoong disela ciuman yang mereka lakukan

Aksi Yunho tak hanya sampai disitu, tangan yang bebas mulai bergerilya menjamah tubuh mulus kekasihnya yang tanpa perlawanan

"Mmh..nnh..be..bear..ngg" desah Jaejoong sekali lagi saat tangan Yunho menyelip masuk kedalam celah kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan

Tangan itu mengelus perlahan dada berotot Jaejoong dan kemudian menuju puting Jaejoong, kemudian memelintirnya dan mencubitnya lembut

"Ah..aaah..ngggh..mmph..cck..nnnhh" desah Jaejoong menjadi-jadi

Jaejoong tampak sangat menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan yang Yunho berikan, suasana kamar hotel itupun mendadak memanas, mengalahkan dinginnx suhu AC yang terus bergaung

Merasa terganggu dengan pakaian basah akibat hujan yang Jaejoong kenakan, Yunho pun melepas satu per satu kain yang membalut tubuh putih nan mulus milik Jaejoong, tak lupa dengan bibir yang terus membekap bibir merah cherry Jaejoong tanpa sedetikpun melepasnya

"Mmm..ah..aaaah..nnnh..mmm..cck..mmp..yun..nie..be ar..anh.." desah Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho yang awalnya hanya melepas satu per satu kain pelapis tubuh Jaejoong, tak sengaja mengelus dan menyentuh penis Jaejoong yang tak disangka sudah menegak

"mmp..nnhh..ah..rupanya milikmu sudah bangun, baby bunny..nnh..cck" desah Yunho saat menyadari penis milik Jaejoong telah terbangun dan siap di santap

Dengan penuh nafsu, bibir Yunho perlahan turun, menyesap, menjilat dan mencium kulit garis wajah Jaejoong; selanjutnya bibir itu turun menuju leher dan telinga Jaejoong, di tempelkannya lidah Yunho yang panas pada kulit Jaejoong yang dingin, perpaduan sensasi panas dan dingin menyembulkan sesuatu yang lain dan menggelitik, membuat tubuh bagian bawah keduanya semakin menggeras dan berdenyut dengan hebat

"Ah..aaah..nngggg..bear..nnnh.." desah Jaejoong tak tertahankan

"Sabar baby bunny..ini masih permulaan" bisik Yunho tepat di telingan Jaejoong

Sementara bibir Yunho bergerilya pada tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong, tangan kekar Yunho ganti bergerilya pada tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong

Dia yang menyadari bahwa penis Jaejoong sudah mengeras, segera mengocoknya dengan ganas. Mengelusnya, memijatnya, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya lembut tapi juga ganas, membuat sensasi aneh dalam diri Jaejoong

"Ah..akh..Yun..Hoo..aggh..nnggg.." teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho memainkan penisnya

Saat permulaan ini, memang Yunho lah yang memegang kendali permainan mereka berdua

Yunho memanjakan tubuh Jaejoong sampai kekasihnya terbuai

Ya..memang saat-saat inilah yang Yunho tunggu-tunggu, honey moon yang selalu tertunda dan terganggu karena segunung aktifitas yang harus DBSK lakukan. Karena itulah, Yunho sangat senang saat dapat berpergian dengan kekasihnya, dan sekali lagi..yaa..inilah maksud hadiah yang Yunho ingin berikan pada Jaejoong

"Aah..Yun..Hoo..suck me.." desah Jaejoong yang tampaknya sudah tak sabar

Yunho pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sudah pasrah diapa-apakan dan juga sudah terbuai sentuhan tiap sentuhan yang dia lancarkan

"Sabar baby..aku ingin memanjakanmu..arraso?" ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu

Setelah menatap Jaejoong, Yunho pun menyapukan pandangan matanya pada seluruh tubuh indah yang terhampar di hadapannya, mulai dari atas hingga kebawah, menggagumi tiap detil tubuh kekasihnya

"?wae,bear?ada apa dengan tubuhku?" tanya Jaejoong heran dan malu ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan senyum pervertnya

"Ah..anniya baby..hanya saja aku baru menyadari jika boojae ku ini ternyata sangat indah dan membuatku tak bosan menatapnya" ujar Yunho sembari terkekeh

Tentu saja jawaban ini membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu, semburat rona di wajahnya mulai terbit dan menutupi kulitnya yang putih

"Yah..kau menggodaku.." ujar Jaejoong sembari menyembunyikan wajah malu-malunya

"Hahaha..benar..aku tak menyadarinya..ternyata selama aku melakukannya denganmu, aku selalu tertutupi nafsu ku" ucap Yunho dengan mimik lucu

Keduanya pun bertatapan kembali penuh arti, dan kemudian tersenyum

"Bisa kita lanjutkan, bunny?" tanya Yunho

"Whatever U want, bear" sahut Jaejoong pasrah

Dan Yunho pun melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat terhenti tanpa menyadari adanya suara dering dari ponsel milik Yunho yang berada di pinggir ranjang

+Rrrr…rrrr…rrrrr…rrrr..+

Di lain pihak, si penelepon dengan sabar menunggu Yunho mengangkat telepon darinx sembari mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya kemeja makan

"Ore?tidak ada yang mengangkat?" tanya pemuda itu heran

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Nice UnExpected Honey Moon

Main Pair : YunJae

Others : YooSuMin n THSK's staff

Rate : PG 13-PG 15

Hmm..seems everybody feel so hurry n want to know what happen next to YunJae

Kkekekekeke..

Staart..

"Aish…bagaimana ini…mana yang harus aku telepon terlebih dahulu?mereka?!atauuu…mereka?! Aaaaagggh..sungguh membingungkaaan!" ujar pemuda imut yang gemas saat memandang layar HP flipnya yang sudah hanya terpampang 4 nomor

"Hmm..sebaiknya kau menelepon mereka dulu, Junsu san..baru setelah itu mereka.." usul salah seorang staff yang ikut memperhatikan layar HP Junsu dan menemukan tinggal 4 nomor terpampang

Junsu pun menjadi ragu sejenak, memang benar, sebagai anak yang berbakti sudah seharusnya ia mengabari appa dan ummanya terlebih dahulu, baru setelahnya menghubungi kekasihnya dan terakhir magnae kesayangannya

+admin elus2 kpala minnie

Minnie : "Huwee..Jun hyung jahaat..q jd yg terakhir"+

Akan tetapi, mengingat tingkah appa dan ummanya yang setiap hari seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang saling merindu saat bersama, yaah..mereka berdua memang tak dapat terpisahkan, seolah memang sedari lahir mereka berdua terikat benang merah takdir, dimana yang satu akan menjadi sandaran saat yang lain tidak sanggup berdiri, yang lain menjadi pegangan saat yang lain tak sanggup berpijak, yang satu menjadi tempat mu kembali saat merasa terserat.

Yah,begitulah umma dan appanya ini, jika tidak bertemu, saling mendamba bila tidak menyentuh ini pun membuat Junsu bimbang dan kebingungan

Ia sudah sedemikian rindunya pada appa,umma,kekasihnya dan magnaenya yang hanya beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu dan ingin segera mendengar suara keempatnya, melihat wajahnya, bersenda gurau dengan mereka, namun terganjal hal yang satu ini, hal yang selalu membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali jika hendak menelepon appa dan ummanya

'Aish, bagaimana jika aku nanti mengganggu dan se..sete..setelah..+glekh+..setelahnya malah mendengar hal yang tak ingin ku dengar dari Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung jika aku meneleponnx sekarang?' pikir Junsu sembari mengacak acak rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan gemas

"Doushita no, Junsu san?ada yang salah?" tanya salah satu staff keheranan saat melihat Junsu yang tiba-tiba menagacak-acak rambutnya gemas lengkap dengan ekspresi bingung dan panik di wajahnya

Kru itu pun menjadi bingung dengan apa yang harus di perbuatnya

"Junsu san?daijoubu desuka?" tanya kru itu sekali lagi dengan takut-takut dan memandang wajah Junsu yang tak karu-karuan

Junsu yang merasa diperhatikan dengan teliti oleh salah seorang kru itu akhirnya merasa salah tingkah dan menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya

"Aaa..iie..nan..nandemonai..Hehehe.." cengir Junsu setelah berhasil menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya karena malu

'Aish..apa hanya aku yang terlalu takut?atau bagaimana?

Haa..sudahlah..lebih baik kutelepon saja mereka daripada aku kebingungan dan jadi diperhatikan oleh para kru..akan jadi terlihat lebih aneh lagi..

Kkkh…Hwaiting Junsu! Junsu jjang!' ucap Junsu dalam hati sembari mengepalkan tangan dengan ekspresi imut

+nit..nat..not..net..nat..net..nit..not..+

tangan-tangan lincah Junsu segera memencet-mencet tombol di keypad HP nya dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang yang kini tengah diteleponnya saat ia meneleponnya

Cengar-cengir tak jelas mulai tampak di wajah imutnya, senyumnya mengembang, hatinya merasa tak sabar

+Rrr..rrr…rrr…rrr…rrr….+

CKLEK

"Moshi-moshi…" sahut Junsu tak sabar saat terdengar suara bahwa teleponnya di angkat dari sebrang sana

"Aaah..moshi-moshi..Junsu hyuuuung…kangeeeeeen…" rengek suara dari sebrang telepon

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, begitu akrab, begitu dirindukannya

"Aah..Minnie aaah..hontoni..hontoni..aitakutte.." teriak Junsu tak sabar saat didengarnya suara magnae yang amat disayanginya

"Junsu hyuuuung..lapeeeeer…." rengek ChangMin di telepon sembari menjulurkan lidah pada YooChun yang segera tersentak saat mendengar pengaduan ChangMin pada Junsu

"Yah!PARK YOOCHUN!" teriak Junsu penuh amarah ditelepon dan otomatis membuat ChangMin menjauhkan gagang HP dari telingannya dan melemparnya pada YooChun

YooChun yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya padanya, hanya bisa pasrah dan mendekatkan telinganx pada HP yang ChangMin lemparkan padanya

"Ah..konbanwa..baby..

Hehehe.." cengir YooChun saat menerima HP yang di lempar ChangMin padanya

"Yah!apa yang kau lakukan pada Minnie sampai dia kelaparan seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau dan ChangMin berebut makanan sampai akhirnya ChangMin tidak kebagian, iya? Benarkah itu Park YooChun?" teriak Junsu kembali di telepon dan seketika membuat telinga YooChun berdenging

ChangMin yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan hyungnya dengan YooChun hyung nya tertawa geli

Satu sama lain begitu cocok dan saling melengkapi, Junsu hyungnya yang sering tak sabaran dan gegabah, sedangkan YooChun hyung nx yang play boy sekaligus cassanova yang paling sabar saat menghadapi Junsu hyungnx

"Ara..ara..it's not like that, baby..aish..yah!Shim ChangMin!" teriak YooChun penuh emosi kearah ChangMin

"molla..hehehe..memang begitu kq.." sahut ChangMin dengan santai

"Ya..memang begitu baby..Eh..tidak..tidak..tidak..maksud ku y..ah..tidak..maksud ku ChangMin berbohong..itu tidak benar chagya..

Kau percaya padaku kan?" jawab YooChun memelas, takut-takut dan gugup

Dia pun melirik sebal pada magnaenya karena tengah mengadukan yang tidak-tidak pada Junsu nya

Dan parahnya, magnaenya itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum

'Hahaha..puas aku mengerjai mereka..siapa suruh tadi sulit dibangunkan…' pikir ChangMin sembari berlalu dan meninggalkan YooChun hyungnya di marahi habis habisan oleh Junsu hyungnya

…

Drap..drap..drap…drap..

Terdengar suara langkah perlahan berderap di lantai penginapan

Pemuda itu tampak berjalan dengan langkah santai sembari bersiul-siul gembira

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur

Tas itu terlihat membumbung dan menggelembung, tentu saja penuh dengan berbagai makanan yang sudah di persiapkannya sejak dari tokyo

Dia pun membuka resleting tasnya dengan hati-hati dan memandang harta bendanya yang terlihat menggiurkan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan

'Hahahaha…siapa bilang aku kelaparan?Persediaan ku tak kalah, jadi selapar apapun aku, aku pasti tak akan mati..' ujar ChangMin dalam hati

Dengan segera dia mengambil sebungkus makanan dari dalam tasnya, membukanya dan kemudian mulai memakannya

Kunyahan demi kunyahan terdengar dari dalam mulutnya yang penuh dan belepotan makanan

'Mmm..bagaimana nasib YooChun hyung y? Pasti dia menelepon sambil memohon-mohon pada Junsu hyung' ujarnya sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan

Dengan segera dia berjalan keluar lagi dan menengok kearah hyungnya yang masih berbetah-betah dimarahi oleh Junsu hyungnya

"Cha..chagya…mianhe…" ujar seorang Park YooChun memelas

"Anniyo..aku tak memaafkanmu karena tidak langsung menelepon ku setelah tiba! Wae?apa disana ada incaranmu sehingga lupa padaku?" tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda seolah ada kereta api yang lewat

'Ore?kenapa topiknya jadi berubah?' tanya ChangMin bingung sembari menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tangan penuh remahan makanan

'Bukannya tadi mereka membicarakan tentang aku?Kenapa topiknya jadi berganti?' pikir ChangMin bingung

"Yah..anniyo,chagya..aku..aku..tadi..hanya.." jawab YooChun terbata-bata

"Baiklah..pokoknya sebagai hukuman karena tidak segera meneleponku, setelah kembali kamu harus..psst..psst…psst.." bisik Junsu perlahan di gagang HPnya, tak terasa semburat merah di wajahnya muncul

"Mwo?Haahah..jika itu hukumannya, akan dengan senang hati ku lakukan, my sweety baby.." ucap YooChun dengan nada gombalnya

"Promise?" tanya Junsu lagi

"Ne..apapun..as ur wish, arraso?" ucap YooChun sembari mengedipkan mata dan dengan nada manja

ChangMin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat YooChun hyungnya menelepon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

'Haaa..pasti ulah si koala pengantuk ini yang membuat Junsu hyungnya luluh' pikir ChangMin menggerutu

"Ah,baby..ChangMin sudah kembali..kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" tanya YooChun masih dengan nada manja

"Ah ne..tentu..tentu..mana dia..mana dia.." seru Junsu kegirangan

Dengan segera YooChun memberikan HPnya pada ChangMin

"Moshi-moshi, Minnie?" tanya Junsu di telepon

"moshi-moshi..Junsu hyuuung..myuu.." rengek ChangMin lagi

"Dousita no, Minnie aah?" tanya Junsu heran

"Aku kangen Yunho appa hyung..Jaejoong umma hyung..myuuu" rengek ChangMin sekali lagi

Junsu dan YooChun pun di buatnya kebingungan, memang..magnae mereka satu ini sangat lengket dan akrab dengan appa dan umma mereka

"Aah..ah..eh minnie aah..lihat..aku di restoran sushi.." ucap Junsu tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mwo?sushi?mau..mau..mau.." teriak ChangMin kegirangan begitu mendengar kata makanan

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya Junsu dan YooChun bersamaan

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu mereka..kangeeen…" rengek ChangMin sekali lagi

Merasa kalah, Junsu dan YooChun pun menghela napas..

Karena mau tak mau, keinginan magnae mereka adalah mutlak harus di turuti

Karena jika tidak, mereka berdualah yang akan terkena marah appa dan umma mereka

"Ara..ne..ne..ne..tunggu..jangan kalian putus teleponnya..aku akan menghubungi Yunho hyung sekarang.." ucap Junsu terburu-buru

+nat..nit..net..nut..not..net..nit..nut..+

Dengan terburu-buru jari-jemari lincah Junsu memencet tombol-tombol keypad HP menghubungin Yunho hyung yang pastinya tengah asyik berduaan dengan Jaejoong hyungnya

"Haaa…semoga telinga ini tidak sampai mendengar yang aneh-aneh.." ucap Junsu pelan

"Ha?apa hyung?sudah tersambungkah?" tanya ChangMin penasaran saat di dengarnya helaan gelisah Junsu

"aa..aah..matte..belum..belum tersambung.." ucap Junsu gelisah

+Rrr…rrr….rrr…rrr…rrr…+

Junsu terdiam cukup lama sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya dimeja makan tempatnya berdiam

"Ore?tidak ada yang mengangkat?" tanya Junsu heran

"Sibuk kali hyuung..mungkin mereka lelah dan tidur..oh..oh..atau mereka sedang mandi dan lupa membawa ponselnya" hibur ChangMin pada Junsu dan juga pada dirinya yang kecewa

"Haish, impossible kalau mereka sudah tidur.." sela YooChun sembari mengambil HP dari tangan ChangMin

"Su ie..schedule mereka baru besok akan dimulai kan?" tanya YooChun sedikit khawatir

"Ne, besok..ini..benar..benar..tak..Ah!tunggu..rupanya sudah tersambung..

Moshi-moshi…Yunho hyung?" sahut Junsu dengan segera

"Yah..Yunho hyung..konbanwa.." sahut YooChun dan ChangMin bersamaan

"…"

Ketiganya heran, tidak ada sahutan atau suara terdengar dari ujung telepon

Kebisuan yang aneh ini membuat YooSuMin sejenak merasa khawatir, karena biasanya appa dan umma mereka ini akan segera mengangkat telepon, terutama ummanya yang sangat cerewet ini..pasti ia tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keadaan mereka bertiga…

Tapi ini….

"Moshi-moshi…hyung?daijoubu desuka?" tanya YooSuMin bersamaan

"Nnnhh..Yah..Yun..Hooo…"

Tiba-tiba telinga YooSuMin mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari Jaejoong hyungnya

Suara yang terdengar kesakitan..tapi juga..keenakan..

Tunggu!?

Keenakan?

"Moshi-moshi?!Jaejoong hyung?! Daijoubu desuka? Jaejoong hyung!?" tanya YooSuMin bersamaan sekali lagi

"Aah..nnggh…BooJae…ah..aaaah..Ur great baby…Unnggh..yeah…like that.."

Kali ini terdengar suara Yunho hyungnya yang tiba-tiba muncul menggantikan suara Jaejoong hyungnya

Yg sepertinya..tunggu…sepertinya Junsu mengenali tanda-tanda suara ini..ini…seperti…

"Hyung?!Yun..ho..hyung?dai..joubu desu..ka?" tanya Junsu dengan hati-hati

"Aaggghh…Yun..nie..depper..nnnh..oh god!Yunnie..make me…suck me…aaaah…" desah Jaejoong tak tertahankan

Kali ini malah suara Jaejoong hyungnya yang terdengar

Kemana perginya Yunho?

"Su ie!tutup telepon mu segera!" ucap YooChun sembari segera merampas HP itu dari tangan ChangMin dan segera mematikan loudspeaker

Junsu yang masih setengah tersadar akibat suara-suara aneh serta desahan-desahan tertahan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong, tidak bisa merespon dengan cepat perintah YooChun

"Hah?apa, Chunnie?" tanya Junsu dengan polos

"Matikan HPnya sekarang juga..cepat..kalau tidak.." ucap YooChun gugup sembari melirik ChangMin

"Nnngggg..aaah..Yunnie..aah..nnhhh..hhh…cck..ppp…m mmp…kkh.." desah Jaejoong kembali

YooChun dan Junsu kembali terdiam..mereka berdua mendengarkan desahan-desahan tertahan dari arah sebrang telepon

Seketika itu juga, mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu yang aneh..sesuatu yang bersumber dari tubuh bagian bawah keduanya

+Kleck+

Dengan segera Junsu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho dan membiarkan sambungan teleponnya dengan YooChun tetap tersambung

Setelahnya kebisuan kembali melanda keduanya

"Chun…"

"Su…"

ucap mereka bersamaan

Tak lama keduanya pun tersenyum

"Kau mengerti maksud ku, baby?" tanya YooChun dengan setengah mendesah

"Un..wakatta.." sahut Junsu malu-malu

Sementara keduanya berbisik-bisik, ChangMin yang merasa tak dianggap,berteriak-teriak kesal

Apalagi, setelah tiba-tiba YooChun merebut HP dari nya saat hendak berbicara dengan appa dan ummanya

"Yah!Yunho hyung…Jaejoong hyuung..YooChun hyuung..Junsu hyuung..aish..HOOI..can somebody hear me?" teriak ChangMin kesal melihat YooChun cengar-cengir tidak jelas

"Haish…mereka berempat ini.." ujar ChangMin sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

Tak lama, YooChun segera berlari kearah kamarnya dan menguncinya erat sembari membawa HP ChangMin

ChangMin yang tidak sadar HP nya dibawa hyungnya pun, tak sadar menggerogoh saku celananya

"Ore?si koala itu membawa ponsel ku?" seru ChangMin terkejut

TBC


End file.
